supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Vol 3) 3
Synopsis for "A Cold Day in Hell" Clark thinks back, his mind drifting as he visits the grave of Jonathan and Martha Kent. A commentary, not of his own, but in symbiosis looks back at his arrival from nowhere and his rise to hero of Metropolis but also the cause of many of its problems. As it turns out these thoughts are from one of Clark's own colleagues, Billy McCoy. Superman's recent return coincided with the deaths of two police officers and MacLaughlin, a guard at the Astrodome. McCoy was pitching an idea for a documentary on PGN to Izzy Izquierdo, Perry White and Lois Lane, all of whom reject it as it only has the angle from a corrupt ex-cop. McCoy admits he had tried to get Clark involved as MacLaughlin was abducted by a homeless man before he could be interviewed and Clark had a 'thing' for championing the underdog. There was a possibility he could identify the kidnapper but Clark was nowhere to be found. McCoy snidely remarks he had considered approaching Lois about her 'relationship' with Superman. Perry warns him off and as Clark's boss steps in to contact his 'lost' reporter himself, Perry expects voicemail to vent to but is shocked when Clark picks up. When Clark snaps out of his depression he is reminded by Perry that he ought to be on assignment with Heather Kelley, Jimmy Olsen and Miko. Swiftly Clark changes into his Superman costume and races to get to Heather, cutting off Perry's call in the process. Perry and Lois remark how out of character Clark and his actions have been, Lois promises to try and reach out to him again after work but her attentions are distracted by her production team and the 80+ degree heat wave they are being treated to. Heather is more than a little angry that she's been made to wait for three hours to cover a story for Clark. Jimmy tries to stick up for Clark and quietly points out that if it weren't for her personal feelings for Clark they would have packed up, at least Clark called to say he was late. Heather sighs that Clark was becoming more and more unreliable recently. Back at PGN Lois is shocked to see something suddenly at the site of Clark's old apartment block when he first lived in Metropolis. A terror with Superman trapped inside it, a horrific snow storm freezing everything in its path including the buildings and people. Lois tries in vain to contact Jimmy, Miko or Heather while fending off Billy and in the meantime Superman fights off the snow and ice trying in desperation to help the people trapped in the storm. To his horror Clark realizes the people are frozen through, literally, solid. Clark makes the connection to both the invisible beast and the fire creature, both had a focal point, something they were tethered to. Clark heads into the centre of the ice storm and sees the alien form of a female ice creature. True to his theory, the creature mutters "Krypton", but even more horrifying is the sight that the creature was tethered to his friend Heather Kelley. Clark sees another PGN copter in the storm freezing over and rescues it before it crashes with his two friends Stafford and Hubler inside. Soaring with the copter only to witness the new Daily Planet freezing through 'killing' all of its occupants, including Izzy, Perry, Billy and Lois. Racing into the eye of the storm Clark begs Heather for forgiveness before focusing his heat vision onto the tether. The first time the tether was broken when Clark fought the fire creature the fire effects vanished with it. The second time, when one of the aliens bonded with technology, breaking its tether restored Clark's sight. With the ice tether broken, Metropolis and her citizens should return to normal. Clark questions whether breaking the tie would kill Heather too but pulls back too late losing consciousness in the resulting backlash. The ice effects indeed vanish, but so does Heather. Jimmy and Miko call into Lois to tell her Superman had woken up saving the day but both Heather and Clark were lost somewhere. As Clark's mind wanders back to whether he just committed murder we find that the tramp, MacLaughlin and Heather had all met up as the city had thawed out. All seemingly possessed they utter the word "Krypton" but now with Heather's help they make a deduction and utter a new phrase "Clark Kent". Appearing in "A Cold Day in Hell" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) (Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Perry White *Jimmy Olsen *Ron Troupe *Miko *Heather Kelley Villains *Glen Glenmorgan (Appears in Flashback Only) *Titano (Appears in Flashback Only) Other Characters *Jonathan Kent (Mentioned Only) *Martha Kent (Mentioned Only) *William McCoy Locations *Metropolis *Daily Planet *Planet Global Network *Smallville *'Smallville Cemetary' Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20671 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-a-cold-day-in-hell/37-303272/ Superman (Vol 3) 03